Finally Free
by Darkness-of-love
Summary: Kikyo finally ends up travelling with the group. Kagome runs off and Inuyasha can’t seem to let kagome go, but what happens when she gets turned into a demon/angel and someone can’t keep his eyes off of her?
1. New member, changes appear

Finally Free

Finally Free

Summary: Kikyo finally ends up travelling with the group. Kagome runs off and Inuyasha can't seem to let kagome go, but what happens when she gets turned into a demon and someone can't keep his eyes off of her?

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Inuyasha except the whole series on DVD and movie 2!

¬.¬ People are annoying so I write stories!

Chapter one: New member, changes appear.

Kagome sat underneath the cherry blossom tree staring at the fire. She never felt anything anymore, not after Inuyasha brought kikyo to the group. It had broken her and now she was as cold as his half brother Sesshomaru. And what made it worse was that she couldn't go home because the well was destroyed and closed forever. Kagome let out a bored sigh and closed her eyes.

Sango had started to worry about her friend ever since kikyo joined the group. She seemed more distant and cold, colder than kikyo her self! She watched as kagome closed her empty eyes then looking up to the full moon. She looked around the group and finally settling down to sleep.

Kagome watched out of the corner of her eye, her once closest friend drift of into a small sleep. She took this as the best chance to go for a walk, she knew they were all asleep because her senses were better than they were, her hearing, nose and eyes where all enhanced. She silently stood up grabbing her bow and arrows and walked her way from the group. She no longer had her bag because she had ran out of her food and medical stuff so she just dumped it there to rot.

She now wore a training kimono that one of the villagers had given her after a battle. It stopped just above her knee and had slits up to the middle of her thigh. It had the traditional sleeves which when to the end of the kimono. The top showed a bit of cleavage but not much. It was deep red colour with a gold pattern of a cherry tree and the bottom left corner and the petals flying up and across the bottom of the right sleeve. She wore deep red battle sandals and had a katana strapped to her back. The village had also given her lessons and gave her the katana as a reward for learning quickly. Her hair was now in a high ponytail tied with a gold ribbon that fell down to her mid back, her hair went down to the middle of her thighs. Her hair for some strange reason had grown incredibly long in one night.

The obi of the kimono was black with a gold band around the middle and a pouch was tied to the side of it. All that it held was 6 mascara's, 6 eye liners, the jewel shards and the money that she had stolen from the group as this was the day she was going and never coming back. She looked back at the small fire in the distance with emotionless eyes and walked on, starting a new life as no ones property.

As she walked the sun started to rise and lit the forest. She got to a river and felt a pang of pain shoot through her body. Kagome fell to her knees as she immense pain shot through her body again and again. She looked up and screamed as a final shot threw itself through her. She felt fangs poke at her bottom lip, a slim black cat tail swept the back of her legs and her ears became pointed, her hair turned deathly black and she grew 2 inches taller. Her sensed enhanced again so she could hear, smell and see from miles away. 3 pure gold stripes appeared on each cheek and a blue teardrop settled on her forehead. A small yin and yang ball appeared under the corner of her right eye. Her eyes were now a cherry blossom pink with silver slivers in them. Her fingernail grew and shaped into claws. Angel wings shot out of her back and stretched towards the sky, one was black and one was white a staff with a yin and yang ball surrounded by a black wing and a white wing like kagome that held it in place appeared infrount of kagome. 4 ribbons fell around the bottom of the ball and hung to the staff. A bell attached itself to the bottom of the staff, which looked like another yin and yang ball. As it fell kagome stood and caught it holding it up into the air and her wings shrunk to a reasonable size and drooped down her back. ( She is still in her same outfit.)

She felt alive like she never did before. She walked over to the river knelt down and touched the water with the white wing of the staff. The water settled and she looked at her reflection. What she saw made her gasp. Instead of the boring kagome stood a very beautiful angel/demon. And she wasn't no ordinary demon she was one of the most powerful demons in the whole world. And the only thing that showed that was the 3 golden stripes on each cheek.

"Wow, this cant be me," she murmured to herself.

"Oh, but it is" came a loud voice from the heavens.

"Wh…who's there?" Kagome shouted.

" It is 'I' Kami-sama," the voice boomed as a person appeared and landed on the water. As soon as she saw she was on knee head lowered staff held strait to her side.

"Raise my child" as they said this she stood up and looked them in the eye.

" I will now give you your natural powers and the powers of your staff use them well" and with that power coursed through her veins and her staff pulsed.

"Your natural powers are: Transforming into a giant black cat demon, 2 types of whips, one that can cut through anything and one that can melt things, 3 types of poisons; black, pink and white, the black one can kill, the pink on can heal and the white one can resurrect. You also still have miko powers but they are the ones of Midoriko's. The powers of your staff are: summoning demons or angels, bringing souls from the afterlife, the wings on them can cut like very sharp blades, and you can also use your miko powers through the staff. You still have your katana and your bow and you can fuse your miko powers into them. That is all for now little one! Good bye" and the voice, person and all faded away and kagome stood feeling like she was brand new.

Rin watched through the trees in awe. The young girl she knew as kagome turned into a angel/demon before her very eyes. She jumped as she felt a clawed hand touch her shoulder.

"Rin, what are you doing?" the demon lord we all know and love Sesshomaru asked.

"Look" she answered as she pointed through the trees. His eyes looked at the young girl holding a staff walks their way. Rin ran towards the girl and hugged her legs and smiled.

Kagome looked at the girl hugging her legs. She remembered her '_rin_' she thought as she dropped her staff and hugged the girl. Sesshomaru ran out of the trees and grabbed rin away from the girl. Kagome looked up but not to Sesshomaru to just behind his shoulder. She grabbed her staff and ran for it. Sesshomaru ran after her along with a bright red blur.


	2. New travelling partners

Finally Free

Finally Free

Disclaimer: u already knows I only own every episode and movie 2 on dvd so yea!

Chapter 2: New travelling partners

Last time

Kagome looked at the girl hugging her legs. She remembered her '_rin_' she thought as she dropped her staff and hugged the girl. Sesshomaru ran out of the trees and grabbed rin away from the girl. Kagome looked up but not to Sesshomaru to just behind his shoulder. She grabbed her staff and ran for it. Sesshomaru ran after her along with a bright red blur.

Now

Kagome ran through the trees her wings growing and finally lifting her off the ground, as she turned to look down a large sword came down upon her. Luckily she held her staff up and pushed the sword back. She turned and started to fly and top speed when a long green whip came out of the forest. It missed her by a millimetre, and she shot her own whip that melted half of the trees. That's where she landed.

She watched as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned up swords drawn ready to fight.

"Inuyasha, don't you reconise me?" she asked

"What are you talking about I don't know you"

"Well this might jog your memory….. SIT BOY" she shouted. The neck lass glowed and Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. She giggled and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Sheath your sword I did not intend to hurt or kidnap your ward rin in anyway" she said emotionlessly.

But instead of putting his sword away she shot tokijin's energy at her. She pointed the top of the staff to where the energy blast was headed and absorbed it. She smiled as Inuyasha crawled out of the hole face covered in dirt.

"Kagome?"

"Uh-hu!" she said

"Where were you going I need you you're my shard detector!" Inuyasha screamed

"Not anymore" and with that she turned and walked out of sight. Sesshomaru followed her out of the clearing as Inuyasha fell to the floor annoyed. She knew he was following but she didn't care all she did was shrink her wings and walked forward.

"Don't you need to get back to your pack Sesshomaru?" she asked out of annoyance.

"No, im already there" she looked forward and saw the dragon, toad and rin sitting round the fire.

"Ok well I better go then" she said turning but something latched onto her legs not allowing her to mover.

"Rin, I have to go now"

"But why you only just got here?" she asked

"Because I ain't welcome"

"Lord Sesshomaru can kagome stay PLEASE?" she begged.

He nodded his head and sat under one of the trees. Rin grabbed kagome's hand and asked her to pick flowers with her and she agreed. Kagome transformed her staff into a fan with a yin and yang ball with wings attached to it in the middle, and tucked it into her kimono.

After it got dark and they had something to eat, rin went to sleep next to Ah-Un and kagome jumped up to a tall branch in a tree furthest away from everyone else. Just because she was different doesn't mean that she has to be her old happy self, she was still the cold person she had came to be.

Sesshomaru watched as kagome sat on the tree with no leaves furthest away from the group and looked at the moon. She seemed so distant, not that he had anything wrong with it. Her face held no emotion and that's when her noticed the 3 gold stripes on her cheeks. They symbolised the most powerful demon on the earth and no demon had 3 stripes for 500 years. She was strange now, she used to be very happy and could light anyone's day but now she tried to stay away from people and she didn't talk as much. Kagome looked down to him and said "I could heal that for you"

"What"

"Your arm I could give you it back, it was my fault that you lost it" and with that she jumped down and walked over to him, still nothing showing on her face.

"Take your top off," she demanded, and because he wasn't in the mood to fight with her he complied. Her nails glowed pink and dripped pink poison. She dug her claws in his left stump and let the healing poison travel through his veins healing everything in sight. His arm slowly grew back claws, stripes everything.

"There" she said as she removed her claws and brought her hand back to her side. But instead of letting her go back to her tree he grabbed her wrist. She looked at his hand and then at his eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He pulled on her arm and she fell onto his lap. She tensed up and tried to get out of the hands now circling her waist.

He couldn't help himself; she caught his attention ever since her first saw her when she wouldn't give him the tetsaiga, and now she was a demon-angel she was even more beautiful than before. He tightened his grip on her and she looked into his eyes. She gasped and he took this to his advantage. He claimed her small red lips for his own and slipped his tongue inside remembering every corner.

Her eyes went wide for a moment but then she relaxed and kissed him back. Her arms rapped themselves round his neck and played with his hair. They pulled back as they needed air, but soon after he crashed his lips to hers once again earning a small 'eep' from kagome. They slowly stood and he turned her around so that her back was facing the tree. One hand around her waist and the other at the side of her face, he pulled back once again and gave a low possessive growl. She smiled as he started to kiss down her neck and grazed his fangs across the junction between her neck and her shoulder.

"Mine" he whispered into her neck "mate" he said as her gently nipped at her neck. She closed her eyes and moaned as he nibbled on her ear. He captured her lips once more and let out another possessive growl. She smiled as he gathered her in his arms and jumped up to the tree that she was on. He sat down and held her against him inhaling her sweet scent of cherry blossoms and peach blossoms. He nuzzled the place where the mating mark would go as she drifted off into a light slumber.

Sesshomaru looked to the full moon looking for answers: Will she love him? Or was that because she was sad? When should he tell her? When should he ask her? All he could do was wait and see.

D-O-L: Thanks for the reviews I will get the next chptr up soon By the way dose anyone like the band 'Within temptation' coz I think they are mint YEA!

Press the button and get a cookie!


	3. The tachi find out?

Finally free

Finally free

Disclaimer: you know I don't own Inuyasha! (glairs)

¬.¬ people are annoying so I write stories!

Right I am going to answer some of the questions asked in the reviews

InuYashaFreak asked why they both chased after her, well it was because they didn't reconise her and Sesshomaru thought that she was going to hurt rin and Inuyasha just was picking a fight with someone.

MyInuYasha15 wondered why kaggs was with Sesshomaru, well kagome left Inuyasha's group because kikyo was there and she didn't like her and rin really wanted her to stay and Sesshomaru couldn't say no because he liked kaggs and rin was using her big puppy eyes so yea.

Well there you go now ON WITH THE STORY

Back to you narrator!

Last time

Sesshomaru looked to the full moon looking for answers: Will she love him? Or was that because she was sad? When should he tell her? When should he ask her? All he could do was wait and see.

Now

Kagome woke up at dawn feeling very warm and for once happy. She looked round to the sleeping lord and smiled a true smile. She tried to stand up but he tightened his grip and woke up. She looked back once again to see molten gold staring into her pink ones. She smiled slightly before being pulled down for a chaste kiss. She pulled back and tried to stand again but a low growl of displeasure came from Sesshomaru and he pulled her back to his chest. She decided that well, she wasn't going to get up anytime soon so she'd just relaxed and watched the sun rise.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru nuzzle her neck and nip at it. He seemed like he was very inpatient and eager, but he just felt happy when ever he did it as did kagome. She closed her eyes as he laid his chin on her head and drifted asleep.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

Kagome jumped and fell of the branch landing on her butt on the floor. She groaned as she stood rubbing her saw bum. Sesshomaru jumped and landed behind kagome his tail going around her waist causing her to blush.

"Jaken take rin and go find some food" ordered Sesshomaru.

"Hai, milord" jaken said as she chased after rin.

Once they were out of the clearing Sesshomarus mouth collided with the skin of kagome's neck, peppering kisses up to her jaw. Kagome tried to enjoy it but her conscience told her it was wrong. Wondering why it wasn't there before she tried to pull away but Sesshomaru just pulled her closer, whispering 'mine' into her neck.

Kagome yelped has Sesshomaru spun her round into a passionate kiss. Her mind told her to go back to being cold and selfish but her heart was telling her to give in and love him with her whole being. She finally parted from the kiss and ripped her self out of his warm arms, tears threatening to spill.

'See, you never cried before but now look at you, weak and pathetic' her conscience mocked.

'I am not weak' she shouted in her mind, she wouldn't give up and prove her conscience right she would prove it wrong!

She slowly backed away from Sesshomaru as her wings grew 2 times their size, her small form slowly lifted from the ground as Sesshomaru pounced and brought her back firmly on the ground. The shock from the sudden tackle caused her wings to shrink and her eyes to clasp tightly shut.

"You are not getting away from me, even though you where human I took interest in you, now you are a demon angel I can have you for eternity" he stated as her stared into her pink eyes, showing all the emotions that where filling his entire being.

"And this Sesshomaru always gets what he wants" he said as he smirked and captured his lips once more.

Her eyes widened at what he said, he Lord Sesshomaru liked her even when she was a human. In her head she was doing a little victory dance singing 'its ma birthday' song.

'Why are you falling for someone who can just as easily break your heart again?' asked her conscience. It was right. 'Stay with him and you will regret it im telling you now, he will only use you and then throw you away after her has finished' that voice poked in the back of her mind, she hated that voice!

She tore her lips away from his and pushed him off.

'That's right, now run, get away from him'

She straitened up and turned to walk, but he grabbed her waist and brought her back to his chest.

"Sessh…Sesshomaru" kagome whispered. His lips found their way to he neck once again, trying to relax her, to comfort her.

"Mate" he repeated through kisses. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go.

'See I told you weak!' her conscience exclaimed.

' He wont hurt me its you that's scared!' kagome screamed in her head.

Sesshomaru felt her shoulders relax under his light kisses and smiled on her skin, 'she's ours' his beast stated

'Indeed' he answered.

"Sessh…Sesshomaru, what… are you?" she asked before being cut off by his lips colliding with hers. His tongue licked her bottom lip, pleading for entrance and she gave him it. His tongue grazed her fangs, sending a shiver down her spine.

A shrill scream brought them to reality.

'Rin' they both thought at the same time.

Kagome was the first one running, he wings lifted her off the ground and she sped through the trees.

She stopped when she saw 2 humans, 2 demons, a half demon, and a miko, the half demon holding the a little girl by her collar.

All their heads turned to see a beautiful demoness, being held up by 2 wings one black and one white.

"KAGOME!" they screeched!

OMG you know when I finished the story, I was 8 words off 1000!

(that's my target!)

Anyways

CLIFFHANGER!

Lol

Well I told you that I was nearly finished with this chapter and here it is lol!

Cya next time

D-O-L

(Darkness-of-love)

XD =)

=P

p.s i have a poll on my account and i want to see how many people love and how many people like inuyasha (i love inuyasha (not him the anime) but thats my opinion!)


	4. Not infront of rin!

Finally Free

Disclaimer: you know I don't own Inuyasha! (glairs)

¬.¬ People are annoying so I write stories!

Urm I don't really need to answer anyone's questions because there wasn't many and the questions that were asked are going to be answered in the story soooo ON WITH THE STORY!!!!! Oh and sorry that its taken so long I have been busy.

Last time

She stopped when she saw 2 humans, 2 demons, a half demon, and a miko, the half demon holding the a little girl by her collar.

All their heads turned to see a beautiful demoness, being held up by 2 wings one black and one white.

"KAGOME!" they screeched!

Now

Kagome looked at the group with wide eye 'how did they know it was me?!?!… INUYASHA!!!!!' she screamed in her head. She glared at Inuyasha and hovered to him.

"Let her go now" she demanded in a low entrancing voice. Inuyasha dropped the girl and backed away from the angel kagome.

"Why may I ask, did you tell them?" she asked Inuyasha sweetly, as he backed away from her more unluckily hitting a tree.

"I…I… they asked me where you went, I had no choice!!!" he exclaimed in fear of getting 'sit'. Kagome started to walk towards him when Kikyo blocked her path.

"I wont let you touch him!" she shouted angrily.

Kagome smiled and said "I don't need to touch him, all I need to do is say one single word" she stopped walking and took her fan, flipped it open and started to lightly waft herself with cool air. Kikyo looked at kagome, here eyes flaring up in anger. Kagome chuckled and looked at Inuyasha. He backed away and started to whimper, "please kagome, you don't really want to do that do you," he pleaded.

Kagome smirked moved her mouth slightly and said something only Inuyasha and shippo could hear.

CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

At that moment Sesshomaru sped into the clearing, smirking at the sight of his brother. He walked up to kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist; rin ran up and hugged her legs.

"Inuyasha, leave and take your pack with you" Sesshomaru said quietly while glaring at him. Inuyasha jumped up and growled at how his half brother was holding kagome.

"Get your hands off Kagome!" he screamed.

Sesshomaru smirked and wrapped his boa around Kagome and rin; he jumped up and flew back into the clearing he was in before. He quickly told Jaken to meet him in a northwest cave, and sped off holding Kagome and Rin close to his chest.

It was some time later that they arrived at the cave; it was very spacious and had a small river of water running down the left wall. Rin had fallen asleep in his arms, so he put Kagome down and took rin to a small cut out in one of the walls.

"L…lord S…. Sesshom…aru" rin whispered in her sleep, she sighed contently and rolled over.

Kagome dusted off her Kimono and brought out her fan from her obi.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru quietly said and she looked at him. His lips were suddenly on hers, massaging, he licked her lower lip asking for entrance and she gladly gave it to him. They slowly lowered to the ground and he growled against her mouth.

"Sesshomaru, not around rin" Kagome said quietly. She wasn't going to do something little children shouldn't see!

Sesshomaru growled and go up he lifted kagome onto his lap and leaned against the wall. Kagome closed her eyes and fell into a comfortable sleep, while Sesshomaru watched over her.

Mean while

"LORD SESSSHOMARU, ~pant pant~ LORD SESSHOMARU!!!!"

Jaken ran through the forest scared stiff.

"LORD SESSHOMARU WHERE ARE YO… ACK!" he said as he tripped over his own feet into some very wet and muddy marshland.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Muwhahahahaha I am evil but oh well lol jaken deserves it!

Anyways I will try to get the next chapter up in the holidays which Is like the njext two weeks see ya later!!


End file.
